mafiagamefandomcom-20200223-history
ReapTheChaos Sandbox 1
Murphy's Law is the 4th chapter of Mafia II. Narrative February 11, 1954 The Plan Vito wakes up to find a note from Joe about a big job he has lined up, and asks Vito to meet him at Freddy's with a gun and some lock picks. At Freddy's, Vito meets with Joe and Henry Tomasino and learns that a guy who borrowed money from Alberto Clemente to buy a jewelry store isn't paying him back fast enough. The plan is for Vito and Joe to rob the jewels to collect on the debt by posing as phone company employees and sneaking in after dark. The Job Later that night Vito and Joe go to the mall and rob the store, but as they were finishing the job Brian O'Neill and his gang drive a van through the window in order to rob the place themselves. Just as the two groups began firing at one another, the police show up, so everyone scatters to get away. Caught between the police and O'Neill gang, Vito and Joe head to the roof and make their escape by crossing over to a neighboring building. After a brief shootout with police, they finally make it to safety as the O'Neill gang are arrested by police. Walkthrough Meet Joe at Freddy's with a gun and lockpicks When the cutscene is over, go get some clothes on and head for your car. When you get in, drive to Freddy's bar. When you arrive, just go inside and a cutscene will play. You will meet both Joe and Henry. Vito orders a coffee and in the background we see Luca Gurino yelling at someone on the phone. He throws the phone down after shouting "I WANT MY MONEY!". He then walks over to Henry and tells him to "Do it! NOW....". Henry explains they have a new job lined up: they're going to collect some money from a man who owes the boss money by robbing the guy's jewelry store and some extra for their trouble. Joe explains the situation, that the store is in the shopping mall in the middle of town with no guards at night, so they can just pick the lock and get in. To make sure just in case, he has some phone company uniforms so they can look like they are fixing something. Drive to the mall with Joe and rob the jewelery store Six hours later.... Get in the car with Joe and drive to the location marked on your radar. Along the way, Vito and Joe will discuss how things were with meeting Derek and doing work for him. Joe will tell Vito to keep in touch with Derek, because he will always have jobs lined up. When you arrive, park the car nearby, walk up to the door and simply pick the lock. Once done, a cutscene will play showing Vito and Joe stuffing jewelery into a bag. Out of nowhere, a magnolia and khaki coloured Shubert 38 Panel Truck will screech by and ram through the front window. Out of the car comes about half a dozen men. Joe reveals it is Brian O'Neill, the Boss of the O'Neill Gang. O'Neill claims that the heist is theirs and start a stand off with Joe and Vito. Joe then tells them to get lost before the cops come. As if on cue, a patrol cruiser notices the car sticking out of the jewelry shop and starts its siren. Realizing they should go, Vito and Joe take off with O'Neill and his crew starting to fire. Escape the mall with Joe! Follow Joe where ever he goes. Avoid shooting for now but be prepared. After failing to go through the front door, Joe finds another door, but it is locked. Cover him while he unlocks it. There are two members of the Irish Gang firing on you, take cover behind the counter and kill them. As soon as Joe says that the door is open, follow him to the top of the stairs. Unfortunately, the door to the roof is locked as well, so you have to cover him again. This time, police officers are following you. There are three of them, try to take them all out. Once the door is open, go out onto the roof and find cover behind something to kill the remaining cops. After this go onto the ledge. This will start a cutscene where Vito and Joe are crossing while cops on the ground are shooting at you. In the meantime, two more cops are approaching the roof, but realize that risking their lives on a ledge is not worth the lousy pay. Once on the other side, follow Joe again. When he mentions cops, hide behind cover and kill the three officers on the other side of the building. When they are dead, follow Joe again until two more cops show up, but these are easy to take care of. Once the door is open, follow Joe down the escape ladder to the street. When completed, a cutscene will play, showing O'Neil and his gang being arrested. Joe says he will take the jewels and hide them while telling Vito he'll see him later back at the Joe's Apartment, ending the cutscene. Head back to Joe's Since Vito is now wanted by the police, it is suggested to head to Dipton Apparel to get some new clothes. If you choose to do that, you can buy a suit or any other clothes. If not, get your car and drive back to Joe's. When you get there, park your car in the garage, head up to the apartment and go to bed, ending the mission. Result As a result of completing the chapter you will earn the Night Shift achievement and $1,000. Trivia *The title of this chapter is a reference to Murphy's Law, which states "Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong". *You can pick up a Thompson 1928 from the mall security who guard the hall by the bookstore. Category:Site Administration Category:Mafia: The City of Lost Heaven Category:Mafia III Category:Mafia II